the Sun and the Moon
by Agrippina by the Moonlight
Summary: Bella's family holds a dark, mysterious past filled with lies, tragety, and hate. When this secret catches up to her, Bella cannot run away from her family's witchen legacy- despite her her better judgement. Slight AU. Ignores Breaking Dawn. Bella/Jacob.


It's been such a long time since Jacob ran away and Bella could blame no one but herself for that. He loved her and she loved him, yet she pushed him away to be with Edward and to become a vampire- the very thing that Jacob hates. Of course, she will be killed if she doesn't become one. Lately, however, she has started to doubt herself. Sure to everyone else she was eager to become one, but then the thought of Jacob hating her forever would cross her mind and all she could do was think about her future. She never thought so deeply about what her life as an immortal being would be like. Would she be happy and content with her decision in one hundred years?

Bella was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone ringing. It was her father's home number. She answered the call.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Isabella Sawn," an unfamiliar voice of a woman said over the line. She spoke with an Irish accent. "You may not know me, but I am a distant relative of yours. I am your Aunt Deirdre from your father's side of the family. Come to your father's house there is much we need to discuss. It is about the vampires."

Bella's heart stopped for a moment. Who is this "aunt" of hers and how does she know about the vampires?

Without telling the Cullens, Bella raced to her father's house where she was greeted by a very pale, stern looking young woman with long, flowing black hair wearing Bohemian style clothing and her father.

"I have been waiting so long to meet you, Isabella," said the woman in purring-like voice. "Please sit and allow for me and your father to explain the situation to you. Do not worry- what is said in this house cannot be heard by others."

Bella did as she was asked. Nervously she waited for the two began.

"I will get straight to the point, I know of your predicament with the Volturi and that you must become a vampire or you will be killed. You must not do this," said the woman with her smoky gray eyes staring into Bella's brown eyes.

"I have to, as you were told, I will be killed if I do not!" Bella objected.

"No, you must not, for you see you are a witch. You have the blood of generations of proud, noble witches running through your veins, Isabella. Your powers have not manifested yet, but if you were to come with me to Ireland, I will unlock your powers and you will continue our blood line for future generations," the strange woman explained with much sincere pride in her voice.

"You're lying," Bella said.

"No, Bella, what she says is the truth," said Charlie as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"If I am a witch, how come you never told me?" asked the girl, looking up at her father.

"It's very hard to explained, but I have my reasons."

"Are you a wizard, warlock, or whatever male witches are called?"

Before Charlie could open his mouth Deirdre said, "Absolutely, not," and a tone which caused Bella to tense up. It was as if her ignorance insulted the woman.

"Males are rarely born endowed with magic, and this is what I came here to talk to you about, Isabella. You will give birth to first warlock to be born in over three hundred years."

"Now I know that you are lying, in my future I will be a vampire."

"The future of which you have been told is a lie. Who has leaded you to believe such a thing?"

"Alice, she is a vampire and my closest friend. She can see the future."

"I see. She knows your true nature and lied to you either to protect you or to protect her family. Listen, you are to give birth to greatest threat towards the Volturi and every vampire in existence! With the birth of your son, marks an era of which the future sons of our clan are born with the ability to harness the powers of the Earth Mother."

"The greatest threat to the vampires…?" Bella repeated in disbelief.

The thought of her and Edward possibly being mortal enemies made Bella want to vomit.

"Tell me, Isabella, what was the reaction of the vampire to whom you have fallen in love with when he smelled your blood?"

"Murderous…" was the first thing that came to Bella's mind.

The witch nodded. "Vampires have a usually strong reaction to witches and vise versa."

"I'm still having a hard time believing you," said Bella, as stubborn as ever.

Deirdre held out her right hand with her palm facing upward. Her hand and arm was covered in strange tattoos. She began to mutter in a language that Bella could not understand as the tattoos on her arm and hand began to glow a fiery red. Bella watched in amazement as a ball of fire swirled in the palm of the witch's hand before it died out.

"Now do you believe me, Isabella?"

Bella did not have to say anything for the look on her face spoke in volumes.

* * *

Where could she be? Edward thought to himself. He could not read her mind at all. It was as if she had disappeared. He looked all over town for her to no avail. He finally visited the place he should have gone to in the first place- her father's house. Still there was no sign of her anywhere, or anyone else for that matter. No sound, no scents, nothing. There were no cars parked in the driveway, no lights on, there was not any movement within the house. It was if the place existed in a void. As he advanced towards the house, an odd sensation washed over him. He made him want to run as far away as possible, yet he could not leave this place alone.

There was something not right with this house.


End file.
